


Why didn't you tell me?

by E_writer



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Coping, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death, Spoilers for LoS, post LOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_writer/pseuds/E_writer
Summary: Kit get's injured on a hunt but doesn't tell anyone until it's to late.





	Why didn't you tell me?

“They should be back by now.” Ty stated, pacing the room.   
“They left only an hour ago and now sit down! You are making my head spin.” Dru commanded as she put down her book.   
Ty did as he was told and threw himself into one of the large chairs in the library. His hands were tangled in his earphone chords on which he nervously pulled.   
“Why aren’t you putting them on?” Dru asked after watching him for a while. “I thought it’s calming you.” She added after a small pause.   
“I won’t be able to hear when they come home.” He explained.   
“I’ll tell you as soon as I hear anything.” Dru promised, waving her hand to gesture him to put them on, what he did after hesitating shortly.

A light tip on the shoulder woke Ty from his light, dreamless sleep. he jerked up in his chair, observing his surroundings.   
The lights were dimmed but he could make out Drusilla standing in front of him.   
“They’re back.” She whispered as he took of his earphones. “I heard the door creak open about two minutes ago.” She added, smiling slightly.   
Without further hesitation, Ty jumped up and started running. It has been just then that he noticed how dark it already was outside. What time is it? How long has he been asleep?   
He ran down the stairs as he heard faint voices. The weapons room. He thought to himself, heading there even faster.   
So fast that he nearly crushed into Julian, who just came out of said room.   
“Woah easy tiger.” Julian smiled down at him and laid a hand on his shoulder. “He’s back in one piece and he did really great today, so please don’t stress about things too much.”   
Ty nodded quickly and stepped into the room. He leaned against the doorframe and watched Kit as he cleaned and arranged his weapons.   
Ty examined every part of the other boys face, recognising some of the adorable habits he’s seen on him before, like sticking out his tongue while concentrating and being so focused on his work that he blends out his surroundings. 

Kit saw Julian leaving, but did not notice Ty entering the room shortly after. As he finished his work, he stood up from where he was seated, slightly wincing in pain and wanting desperately to sit back down.   
“Are you okay?” The unsuspected question made Kit jump up and clunch to his side. He quickly made out Ty, standing just a few meters away from him and looking severely concerned.  
Not wanting to worry the black haired boy, Kit did what he was best at: He put on a fake smile and answered in a humorous tone “Couldn’t you knock? dude you nearly gave me a heart attack!”   
“It already looked like you were having one before I even said anything.” Ty stated, quickly adding a even more concerned “So what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”   
“What? No, of course not. I’m just tired.” Kit replied, brushing his hand through his messy hair.   
Ty took the moment to scan the blonde boy from head to toe. His hair and part of his face were covered in black, demon blood, Ty guessed. His shoulders looked horribly tensed and there were some holes in his black leather jacket. That’s when Ty noticed something else.  
“Your jacket.” He stated, taking a step towards the other boy.   
“I know… It was so pretty and now I can throw it to the dumpster.” Kit answered, sighing melo dramatically.  
“Sad, but not what I meant.” Ty tilted his head a little towards the side, as if trying to put things together. “It was open when you left and now it’s closed so what happened?” Ty asked, leaving Kit confused “I closed it? that’s how you turn open jackets to closed ones.” He answered, not quite getting what Ty wanted to achieve.   
“Yeah that’s how people do it, but not you… when we were out on the beach one morning you nearly froze to death but refused to close your jacket because you hate the restricted feeling it is giving you.” Ty explained, stepping even closer, leaving only and arm length between the two boys. “So tell me what’s wrong.” He added in a soft tone, reaching out for Kit, which simply stormed out of the room and up the stairs. 

“Hey Kit! You need to tell me everything that happened!” Dru said, bouncing up and down with a huge smile on her face. “Nothing happened! For god's sake, don’t you people have a life on your own?!” Kit yelled storming past her and in to his room, slamming the door behind him.   
The smile quickly vanished from Drus face as she rushed down the stairs, where she nearly bumped into Ty. “What’s wrong with him?” She asked, crossing her arms.   
“If I’d only knew…” Her brother answered slowly shaking his head. he decided to give Kit some time to calm down and to try talking to him again after breakfast.

The next morning everyone was already seated at the table, waiting for Jules Pancakes. Everyone but Kit, who usually is the first to come running down the stairs as soon as the smell of breakfast fills the institute.   
“You came back pretty late yesterday, was there anything unusual?” Emma asked her Parabatai as she finished her second plate.   
He placed his mug on the table and started telling everyone the story of last night, in which he and Kit originally went out to get rid of a nest of some lower demons. After they finished them of they noticed a trail of blood leading to a nearby warehouse, where they found five large demons of a species that even Julian didn’t knew, but they ‘were slimy and had giant spikes all over their bodies’. Jules also told them how Kit killed three of them on his own, while Julian was busy enough with even one of them and that he really thinks that Kit is going to be a great Shadowhunter soon.  
Julian's little speech made Ty realise that he might indeed have been overly worried about Kit, since he seemed to be able to take good care of himself. he decided to apologize to Kit after breakfast, but didn’t receive an answer to the knocking on said boys door.   
He continued his search and found what he was looking for in the training room. 

Kit was practicing with a long and heavy sword, sweat running down his face, sticking his hair to his forehead.   
Ty knocked on the doorframe to make the other boy aware of his presence.   
As Kit turned to face him, a gasp escaped his lips. The blonde boys eyes were bloodshot and dark circles surrounded them. Ty swallowed the urge to ask him what’s wrong with him and decided to start his apology. “Julian kept telling us how great you fought yesterday. He said you-” Ty started, but stopped immediately as he saw Kits change in posture: he dropped the sword and put his hand beneath his left ribs, his face losing every single bit of color. Kit removed his hand from his side, looking at the black and red liquid it was now covered with. “Help.” He whispered before his knees gave in and his world turned black.

Ty reacted quick. He started running towards the other boy as soon as those words left his mouth and his eyes rolled back inside his head. He managed to catch the smaller boy, before his upper body reached the floor. Ty wrapped his arms around Kits narrow frame and sank to his knees, putting the unconscious body onto his lap.   
He realised his hand touching something wet and carefully lifted up Kits black shirt, revealing an ugly hole beneath his ribcage out of which black and red liquid was leaping.   
Ty took a deep breath, trying to calm his raging mind. He knew something was wrong and he kept asking and still Kit wouldn’t tell him that he was in pain and considering the deepness of the wound and the amount of blood coming out of it he must’ve been in lots of pain.   
Without wasting any more time, Ty took out his stele and started drawing an Iratze above the hole. The lines of the mark were barely visible in the first place and vanished quickly. Ty tried again, but it faded just as fast.

Panic started to rise in him, as he scooped Kit into his arms and carried him to the infirmary. The boys body laid limp in his arms, an enormous amount of heat radiating off of it.   
He placed him on the first bed besides the door and tried to think. Fading runes meant demon poison and demon poisoning can be treated with herbs, Ty remembered and headed to the huge cupboard on the opposite side of the room. Countless bottles where inside of it, all of them labeled with the name of the demon which poisoning they can cure. The following realization made Ty’s eyes fill with tears: He did not know the kind of demon Kit got stung by and even Julian didn’t know.  
Ty went back to Kits bed, taking the boy’s pale hand into his own and letting his tears fall freely. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to save him, he couldn’t save him, just like he couldn’t save Livvy.   
Ty screamed in pain as he thought about his sister's death and about the fact that he is now going to lose Kit too. 

The loud cries and sobs coming from the infirmary caught the attention of the other residents of the institute, making them run up the stairs and blast into the room.   
Julian was the first one to enter. He rushed to Ty’s side and laid a hand to his brothers shaking shoulders while he scanned Kit’s unmoving body. His eyes soon made out the deep wound on the blonde boys torso. “I’m so sorry Ty… I- I swear I didn’t know… I- I…” He hesitated, waiting for his brother to react.   
“It’s poisoned… Iratzes won’t work and I don’t know what else to do. I can’t lose him Julian I- I just- I just can’t.” Ty’s voice got quieter with every word he spoke. He looked at Julian with so much pain and fear in his eyes that he knew he had to help his little brother, he had to somehow save the Herondales live.   
Julian quickly got up from the floor, being surprised at how steady his voice sounded as he spoke “You stay here and try to get his temperature down, I’ll find a way to help him.”   
“But how? We know nothing about the demons that hurt him! We don’t know how to help him!” Ty was looking at him so desperately, his cheeks stained with tears and his whole body shaking.   
“We might not know the answers but I know where to look for them.” Julian answered. Upon seeing how unsatisfied his anwer left his brother he quietly added “Please… You just have to trust me.” And with that he turned around and left the room.

Never before did Ty feel so helpless or better said so useless. It’s been what felt like hours since Julian left and he couldn’t do anything but to change the wet cloth on Kit’s forehead, hoping that that might reduce his temperature. He was still seated in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs and still held Kit’s Hand in his own.   
He jerked up from his position as the blonde boy in front of him let out a pained groan, tightening his grip on Ty’s hand.   
Ty stood besides Kit’s, now heavily shaking, body, his free hand replaced the cloth on the other boys forehead, gently brushing wet strands of golden hair out of his paleing face. Kit’s condition was getting worse and worse with every fading minute and there was nothing Ty could to but to cry and to continuously whisper meaningless words of comfort into Kit’s ears.   
Kit seemed like he’d be stuck in a nightmare, his head quickly shifting from side to side as he mumbled incoherent words.   
After some more minutes passed, Kit stopped moving, his hand going limb in Ty’s one. If it hadn’t been for the shallow breaths the blonde boy took, Ty would have assumed he’d already be dead. The dark circles beneath his eyes stood in contrast to his pale skin and even his lips lost all hints of color.   
Ty’s mind again wandered to the day Livvy died. He did not spoke to anyone for days because he thought that his world stopped turning the second her heart stopped beating and that all the light and all the colors vanished as she died. He thought he would never be able to smile again or to even breathe again but then there was Kit, who waited patiently in front of Ty’s room every day for over a month until he decided to let him in. And with Kit entering his room that day, entering his heart, the colors and the light slowly started to return and he could finally breathe and smile and even laugh again. 

And now, with Kit laying there, on the verge of death, this familiar darkness was creeping back up on Ty. He laid his head on to Kit’s chest, listening to the slow heartbeat that never failed to calm him down when he woke from nightmares and clung to Kit for comfort. Ty didn’t know whether he was just imagining it, but Kit’s heart seemed to be beating slower and slower with every fading minute.   
The blonde boy entered his life only a little over a year ago and still, imagining a world without him was to painful. A world without Kit meant a grey world without light without joy and sooner or later without Ty. And that world was dangerously close to becoming reality. 

When Julian came back, he found Ty lying besides Kit in the infirmary bed, his head resting on the blondes boys chest and his arms wrapped around the boys body. His brother was sobbing loudly into Kits shirt and let his tears fall freely. It broke Julians heart, but in terms to save that kid he needed to get his little brother away from him. He managed to drag the black haired boy out of the room, despite him screaming and kicking.   
“I trusted you! I trusted you enough to lay his life into your hands and you failed me! I know we can’t save him but you could’ve at least let me stay by his side so that he won’t have to die alone!” Ty yelled at him as he sat him down in the hallway. “Could you please wait a little more before starting to hate me again?” Julian asked calmly and pinned his eyes to the now closed infirmary door. Just as Ty wanted to ask what they should be waiting for, blue sparks, coming from underneath the door, lit the hallway and the floor started shaking as if there’d be an earthquake. 

The first thing Kit felt when he woke up was the stinging pain coming from his left side. Just as he wanted to turn around to look at it, he felt a light weight on his right shoulder and a bunch of hair tickling his neck. He shifted a little, what caused the black haired boy besides him to jump up from his sleep and to look down at him in disbelief. “You’re awake!” Ty said, his voice rough from crying. Without missing a beat he launched forward and wrapped his arms around Kit, squeezing him gently and letting go immediately “I-I’m sorry I didn’t wanted to hurt you.” He apologized quickly, before his facial expression hardened and he climbed out of bed. Ty crossed his arms and looked down at Kit. “How on earth could you be so stupid?!” He asked loudly, his voice echoing in Kit’s head. The blonde boy sat up a little, looking at the taller one with confusion, so Ty continued “Why wouldn’t you tell me that something was wrong ?! That you got hurt… Badly! You could have died!! You-” Ty breathed deeply, continuing in a lot softer tone “You nearly died Kit… I nearly lost you. Why didn’t you tell me?” In the end his voice was nearly a whisper and tears started to form in his eyes.

Only now Kit realised how wrecked up Ty looked. His eyes were red and puffy, with dark rings beneath them. His hair was messy and stood in a huge contrast to his pale skin.   
“I just didn’t wanted to worry anyone I guess.” Kit spoke quietly.   
“Well that worked out great.” Ty mumbled, brushing his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry okay… I- It was just that Julian finally seemed to like me, now that I was good at hunting demons and I really felt like I was one of you and I just didn’t wanted to ruin any of that. I just didn’t want to disappoint you.”   
Ty sat down on the edge of the bed, laying a hand on Kit’s shoulder. “I don't even know where to start telling you how wrong you are. First of all: Julian doesn’t like you because you’re a good shadowhunter, he likes you because you’re a good person. When he found out about your injury he blamed himself and moved heaven and hell for you to recover. I still don’t know how, but he even got Magnus Bane here to heal you. Kit you are one of us and I don’t mean the Shadowhunters I mean our family. The week you’ve been out everyone was worried sick, even though Magnus promised that you were going to be alright soon. We love you so please promise me that you’ll tell someone the next time you aren’t okay so that I won’t ever have to fear losing you ever again.”   
Instead of giving an answer, Kit pulled Ty into a long hug and for the first time in forever he felt home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I know this turned out pretty long and angsty but I hope you liked it anyways.  
> Leave kudos and a comment (I'd love to get some feedback, since I'm kind of new at writing stuff)   
> Have a great day!! ♡


End file.
